Rules
Welcome to the Rules page for the Barett Family Wiki. Please take the time to review all the rules, as it is your responsibility as an editor to know and follow them. It is not the admins' job to remind you of the rules. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse. Proofreading Before you post your article to this site you MUST have proofread and spell-checked the document. This includes—but is not limited to—the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, with the exclusion of notepad, have a spellcheck and a grammar check feature built in. Failing that, there's always SpellCheck.net. If you upload a page/story that is terribly unedited or is a massive wall of text, you acknowledge that it can and in most cases will be deleted as soon as it is uploaded. You will then be warned about this and given a link to SpellCheck.net and our simple Style Guide for basic information on how to write better. Failing this a second time will result in a 3 day ban. First time or hundredth time making a page/story, you should be able to write in readable and correct English, unless of course English is not your first language. In this case, kindly leave a message on the talk page explaining that and one of our editors can surely help you out without penalty to you. Pages that are a single, massive block of text (Wall-o-Text) are uninteresting and impossible to read. All of the terrible spelling and grammar really make the site look uneducated and childish on the whole. This is not to say you must upload pages without any mistakes or you will be banned. This is to cut back on the kinds of pages that are either Each Word Capitalized, or where the author has some weird aversion to ever using a capital letter and/or spaces after punctuation. Penalties: Proofreading *First page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is flagged for deletion and you are warned. *Second page that has not been proofread or formatted: Page is instantly deleted and you are given an automatic 3 day ban. *For every time after the second, your ban will double in length. The third page will get you 6 days, then 12, then 24, and so on. Page Titles You must properly capitalize your page titles. See the Style Guide for a refresher course in capitalizing titles. The long and the short of it is that titles must adhere to the following standards: *Properly Capitalized. *Contain no periods. A title is not a sentence. A decorator question mark or bang is fine in many cases, but periods are not. Penalties: Page Titles *First offense: Page gets renamed and you get a warning *Second offense: Page gets renamed and you get a 3 day ban *Third offense: Page gets deleted and you get a week ban. *Fourth offense: Page gets deleted and you get a month ban. *Fifth offense: Page gets deleted and you are permanently banned from editing. It's not hard. Spam Pages We are a site dedicated to friendly pages and stories, not poorly written, all-caps pages that do little more than insult our readers' intelligence and lower the overall quality of the site. Wall-Of-Text and Other No-Nos Pages that are a wall or walls of text (long blocks of text with absolutely no spacing between paragraphs) will be MARKED FOR DELETION and deleted in a week if not fixed. Pages That Are Written Completely In Title Case (capitalizing the first letter of each word) Will Be MARKED FOR DELETION And Deleted In A Week If Not Fixed. There's no sane reason as to why anyone with a brain and a knowledge of language would write like this. Pages with a large percentage to all of the story lacking spaces after punctuation will be MARKED FOR DELETION and deleted in a week. You will also be shunned for failing at every language on the planet. About kicks and bans What are kicks and bans? Kicks are a temporary slap-on-the-wrist type warning, to allow an administrator, chat moderator, or founder to temporarily remove somebody from chat, and show how serious they are when one is breaking the rules. A ban prevents you from joining chat until the ban expires and displays on your user page that you are banned from chat. General chat rules *Above all, Rule #0: Don't be an ass in chat. *Remember, think before you post. *No spamming of most any form. (The occasional "shjshdjks" is fine.) This means posting the same thing over and over, posting the same link over and over, or just posting messages that consist of punctuation (...). It also is posting a single word on each line. *If you're posting a link to a livestream, video, site, or anything else, only repost it every 5-10 minutes or when someone asks for it. *That's nice that you wrote a story. It's not nice that you're reposting it constantly. It's really annoying that you keep making different links each time. If you're going to post a link to your story, you should either do so once an hour or at least when there are different people in chat from the last ten times you pasted in the link. Regardless, allow 20-30 minutes between posting and ask for some feedback and not just drop a random link. *If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something...odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behavior, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. *If it doesn't belong on the site, it doesn't belong on the chat. *See the people with the yellow star symbols by their name? Don't piss them off. They're admin/chatmods. *Chat boring? Moving too slowly? No one talking? That's not a free pass to start spamming to get people to talk. And please refrain from saying such things as "Silence" or "Chat died" or "somebody speak!" Or just saying "hello" over and over and over. This will result in a kick. *Do not complain about chat being dead. If you see that chat is quiet, complaining about it doesn't help any. There are few things more annoying than someone who comes into chat, waits a full minute (maybe even up to three), declares chat is dead, and then promptly leaves. This is moreso annoying when people are actually talking. PROTIP:To get a chat conversation going, stay in chat, that will get more users to join *Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE: Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. *There is only one chat, and no more rooms can be made at this time. Please keep that in mind when chatting. *When a chatmod/admin asks you to stop doing something in chat, STOP DOING IT. You will be kicked the second time you disobey their request. If, after being kicked, you continue, you will be banned from chat. *If you do "test" emoticons, you will be kindly asked the first time to not test. Failing that, you will be demanded a second time to stop. Spamming emoticons a third time will result in you not being able to chat for 3-5 days. Emoticons are an interesting addition to chat but cause server strain at high volumes. Spamming emotes crashes chat globally, and not just on this particular one. *Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. *Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. This applies to my admin and chatmods as well as the users. *If you are teasing or making fun of another chatter, you will be kicked. Saying "JK", "Just kidding" or anything similar doesn't make everything magically okay. *All links posted in chat must be Safe For Work (SFW). If you absolutely feel you must post a non-worksafe image, them mention (before posting or along with the link) that it is Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Do not, however, post pornography of any kind or links to shock sites. This will result in an instant 2 hour ban from chat. *Do not stretch chat. This means posting 50 characters in a row (Like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) with no spaces or line breaks. This means no binary unless you break it up properly. No reason to post binary in chat really. Doing this will get you kicked from chat temporarily. *'Do not—and I repeat do not—complain about someone who is logging in/out of chat repeatedly. 99.9% of the time people neither know they are doing it nor can see that they are. There's nothing I can do about people who have connection issues. It's either an issue with the user's internet or a wikia chat issue, but there is no way to tell which it is. As such, it is requested you ignore instances when this happens. '''You will be warned not to complain the first time you do so, warned the second time by being told you will be kicked next time you complain, and then kicked from chat the third time. *No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. *NO SEXUAL TALK. Period. Previously worded as "sexual matters" this updated rule is more in depth. No talking about anything sexual, no discussing any sexual matters, and NO SEXUAL JOKES. If you need to talk or joke anything sexual, do it in PM. *NO RACISM/Discrimination! If you post prejudice slurs in chat or engage in any part of a racist discussion, you will be banned from chat instantly and for at least a week. There will be '''no' warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. Calling people "Fag" or "gay" is also not acceptable. *Do NOT pretend that someone or yourself is kicked (Example: ~ Invader-Mas has been kickbanned~). If you post something you know is against the rules, and you post that after, you will be kicked from chat without mercy or hesitation. *Someone got kicked or banned from chat? Someone got banned from the site? Doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. If you want to inquire about chat blocks or bans in chat do not do so in open chat. Use PMs. Open chat is never going to be the place to talk about spammers, vandals, or people who have abused the rules. Once it has been taken care of, the matter is closed and not open for discussion. *Someone spamming the site? Someone vandalizing pages? Why not PM an admin instead of getting chat all fired up about it. Do not discuss or talk to spammers or vandals in open chat. Quietly mention it to an admin and then leave it in their capable hands. *Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. *Posting screamers or shock gifs will result in a 2 hour ban from chat. If you continue to do so, you will get banned for one day. If you come back and do it a third time, one week ban, and so on. *No "tricking" people into getting banned either. That will get you banned, too. *Exclusion: As we all well know, there are many different internet subgroups. Bronies, Benders, Brolans, and so forth. We here at TBFW ask that you do not engage in any act of exclusivism. Do not delve into Roleplaying as characters from those shows, or comics, and do not exclude others from your conversations. This is not Kindergarten so let's all act mature about these things. *Language: Now guys, do we speak english? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken English. *Do NOT post links to other wikis. Advertising other wikis is a good way for bad shit to start happening. It's a very simple rule to follow it so there's no excuse for breaking it. Failing to comply with this rule will result in a 3 day ban. *Do NOT spam the AFK button. The AFK button is to inform users that you are away from the keyboard, not to make your username dance in the roster. Using the AFK button repeatedly can overload Chat Hacks and disable chat features. Failure to comply with this rule will result in a temporary kick from chat. Penalties *First violation: Verbal warning from an admin. *Second violation: Temporary kick from chat. *Third violation: Ban from chat for 2 hours. *Fourth violation: Ban for a day. Seriously you should have learned. *Fifth violation: Ban permanently and site ban. These are based on violating the same rule repeatedly. If you cannot learn to follow the rules after being punished, clearly you will not learn at all. Repeated violations of multiple rules will also result in a permaban from chat. No-Warning Bans or Kicks The following actions will get you kicked or banned from chat without any warning other than the one the admin places on the reason for banning you. *Posting something on chat that you know is against the rules, especially if you declare you know better. Kick from chat. *Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame. Calling anyone or anything a "fag" or "gay" or any similar words. This is a ban. We as a whole are fed up with the behavior of using those terms in a derogatory manner. It's not just discriminatory; it's ignorant. 1 day ban from chat. *Do not attempt to dance around the rules by even trying to talk about the above. Do not try to "you know what I mean" things, either. Kick from chat. *ASCII art spamming. 1 day ban. This refers to posting images in ASCII format. *Sexual talk. Kick from chat. *Racism, in any form. 1 week ban from chat. *Posting screamers. 1 day ban from chat. Admin/Chatmod Notice Remember, all penalties are subject to the admin's/chatmod's discretion. If you ban someone, please edit the ban message to be as specific as possible. If an admin or chatmod is join flooding, kick them from chat. Kicks are temporary and are useful in stopping a user's computer from repeatedly trying to connect to chat. If you wish to appeal a ban, leave a message on the talkpage of the person that banned you or an admin in chat. Other rules 1: ''YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE ACCOUNT. ''I can't stress this enough with SOMEBODY recently making three. Backups, however, are fine. But you can ONLY use them in emergencies. (Hacked account, deleted account, etc etc) 2: No bashing other users. Just because they like ZADR and you don't doesn't mean you can call them a jerk. 3:Be nice. Just because an admin is offline doesn't mean nobody will know what you've said or done. 4: Even if you don't like somebody's opinion, respect it. Just because they like Techno and you don't, respect their choice in music. Same goes for any other choice they have. Would you like it if you said you liked Rap and you got bashed for it? No. 5: No Mary Sues. If you are uncertain your OC is a sue, take this test. 6: No swearing. The occasionall "hell" is fine, but nothing more. If you swear once, you will get kicked. If you continue to do so you will get a ban. The more swears, the longer the ban. 7: I FORBID TEXT SPEAK! I can't stress that enough. Text speak makes it harder for somebody to understand you. (Ex: hw hrd is it trn 2 decde ths?) This includes ''"U, r, 2, 4, thx, plz, thanx, k," ''and ETC. If you speak English, USE IT. 8: If you're having a problem, or just a question in general, just contact me or one of our spectacular admins, Invader Zeel or Invader-Mas and we will try to resolve the problem or answer your questions as soon as possible. Sidenote This is in the direction to all users, chatmods, admins, and including me. I refuse to break any of these rules, and so should you. Category:Special Category:Site maintenance Category:Info Category:Browse Category:Site rules